La Bella Mafia
by Lady Katsumi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the new don in town and quite frankly she dont take no BS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Set-Up

"The meeting will be called to order shortly." the soft feminine voice carried across the room to the other occupants. As the various people sat down, many of them male, with slender, gorgeous females as their companions, the chair at the head of the long conference style table remained empty.

"I heard the new Don is some chick. She's rumored to be one hot piece." a young man with cool ice blue eyes smirked at the other table members. His long ebony locks were secured in a high ponytail and adorned with a navy blue scarf.

"Shut 'er trap, Kouga you mangy wolf. The new Don is a chick, but I heard she's ugly as shit, and she don't associate much with types like you." another young man snapped as he propped his loafer shod foot on the table. His unusual shade of silver hair was pulled into a low ponytail, throwing the puppy ears on his head into sharp focus.

"I can see both of you are well." another voice piped in, this one female. The two squabblers turned to the voice as a young woman, with long mahogany colored hair, secured with a bold pink ribbon near the end, strolled in. She wore a pair of black slacks, some open-toed stilettos, and short-sleeved silk shirt the same color as her ribbon.

"Sango! What do you know about the new Don?" the silver haired male asked.

Sango raised a brow over her intelligent cinnamon brown eyes.

"I hear she's female, and a real looker. They say she's suited to run, and she takes no prisoners either."

"Great. Between the three of us, we know the same information!" the blue-eyed man said.

"The only one of us here, who actually has some knowledge about her is the bastard, and he refuses to talk. Hell, even Miroku hasn't seen her."

"This Sesshoumaru is not amused, half-breed. I know you are lacking in certain areas, and vocabulary is one of them, therefore, a dictionary has been mailed to you." another silver haired male replied calmly over the newspaper he was reading.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama. I hear you are well. How is Rin?" Sango asked as she slid into another chair.

Sesshoumaru glanced away from his paper, and with a blank gaze, informed Sango that Rin was well.

"Does anyone know where the letch, the fruit, the brat, and the serial killer are? They should have been here by now."

"Why, Inuyasha. I am offended you think so lowly of me. I am but a humble man, trying to fulfill his purpose."

"Of getting as many hits in one day as possible?" Sango wondered.

A violet-eyed young man breezed in with a pout.

"Miroku."

The man turned.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama! I am shocked to see you."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

"I received notice of the new Don the same as all of you."

Suddenly a feminine giggle, and some serious stomping alerted the occupants of the room to other arrivals.

A green-eyed teenager, a ebony-haired man, and a stylishly decked out something wandered in.

"Hey, I didn't miss anything, did I?" the teen dropped into a seat, and tried to arrange his frizzy auburn ponytail into some semblance of order.

"She aint even here yet." Inuyasha griped from his seat, as an ear swiveled on his head. "Don't touch 'em, you fruit."

A sigh was heard from the stylish figure, as they sat on a chair. Removing the straw sun-hat, the female pouted.

"Why, Inu? I just wanna touch."

"Jakotsu. Leave him alone." The ebony-haired male said as he sat down. His hair hung in a braid down his back, leaving the blue marking on his forehead in plain view. His brown eyes were annoyed.

"Bankie, I just want one little touch." Jakotsu whined lightly as he placed his sun hat on the table.

"I don't swing that way, Fruit." Inuyasha snarled.

Jakotsu, now identified as a male, rolled his eyes.

"Sure, you say that now."

The rest of the table erupted into laughter.

"If I may have your attention!" a male voice said loudly.

All the occupants of the table turned.

"Hey Jinengi!" Sango called. "Haven't seen you in a while!"

The mammoth giant nodded calmly at her. He had a face only a mother would love, and many woman would find disgusting. But he was a gentle soul, and rather sweet.

"I would like to announce that her ladyship is on the way down now. She had something that needed to be seen to. So, if you would please-"

"Thank you, Jinengi. I think I can handle it from here. Why don't you run up and check on the soup for me?" a feminine voice said lightly.

Jinengi held out a large hand as footsteps grew closer.

"I will, my lady."

The voice sighed. "You can call me by my name. You know how I feel about the ladyship thing."

Jinengi blushed.

"Yes ma'am."

Every person at the table leaned forward as a petite young woman came into the room. She was dressed in a simple pair of black wide-legged slacks, and a silver silk shirt. Her feet were covered in a pair of silver ballet flats. Another male, obviously the bodyguard, shouted.

"On your feet, for the ladyship!"

There was commotion and noise briefly while the occupants stood, as the woman sauntered to the table head and sighed.

"You may be seated. It isn't necessary for you to stand. Jinengi. Hiten."

The two men bowed smartly and left the room.

"La Bella Mafioso" Kagome Higurashi resisted the urge to run a hand across her face. Facing the table, she counted out eight people. Representives of eight of the most powerful families, and then her, the leader of them all. One of the silver haired men was staring over the top of a newspaper, with a look that clearly said he'd seen her before.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. I am Higurashi Kagome. While many of you have not heard of me, I have heard of all of you. I am the daughter of Don Kenishii Higurashi, and have been completing some training while my father worked. I will be acting Mafioso effective immediately. I am interested in meeting all of you in a one on one setting, which will not be so formal. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask them."

A hand shot up from a young male, Kouga Ookami, if she was correct.

"Yes?"

"So are you available for a date? You know with the possibility of a relationship?"

Kagome smiled thinly as she raised a eyebrow.

"No. You're not my type, plus all the man I need is upstairs. Now onto further business."

Inuyasha Takeshi snickered.

"That's what you get wolf-brain!" he chortled gleefully at the put out look on the wolf's face.

"Excuse me?" a young woman said.

Kagome turned to her.

"Yes?" she asked, flipping through mental files until she found a name. Sango Hitachi.

"You said you'd like to meet with us on a one on one schedule, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Ok, Is there anytime that is fine for you or are you just going to assign times?"

Kagome let out a sharp breath.

"I have a list of times. If you like, you can start."

Sango nodded and with a look to Sesshoumaru, who was still staring over his paper, reached behind her for a pen.

Sesshoumaru was cruel and ruthless. He had a reputation for never being surprised, and always managing to come out on the upper hand. But with one look at the little chit, he was struck dumb.

She had a face that was better suited for bedrooms, the soft, dreamy blue eyes, the lush pouty lips, and the whispery voice that one barely heard anymore. And her body was a man's wet dream and likely to be found on the pages of _Playboy. _It was neat, with a very small frame, but she was still voluptuous enough to warrant attention anywhere from the top of her head to the toes of her dainty feet.

If fact, her face seemed familiar enough. In fact, he was sure he'd seen it somewhere before. It looked older, and more distinguished, but he'd seen it. He'd have to check her out.

Kagome resisted rolling her eyes as she arranged a time with Kouga. He still tried to get her to agree to a date with him.

He muttered to himself as he left. Inuyasha Takeshi randomly picked a time, and then made a note in his phone which she doubted he'd remember tomorrow.

Sango Hitachi smiled as she wrote down her name, and then pulling a slim calendar out of her bag, jotted it down.

"I think this will be fun."

Finally the only person left was the other silver haired male. Sesshoumaru Takaherashi.

Kagome smiled politely as he pulled out his blackberry.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I've heard many things."

"I've heard things as well for you, Higurashi-sama."

"Here you are." she handed over the list.

Sesshoumaru looked it over briefly, punched some numbers on his blackberry, and then wrote his name in.

"I'm looking forward to this." Kagome smirked.

"As am I." Sesshoumaru said.

*Later*

Kagome grumbled to herself as she poured bath salts into the steaming hot water. Her ebony curls were messily pulled into a knot on the top of her head. She ran a hand through the water, sniffed lightly, and then upended the bottle into the water.

Slipping a rag into the tub, and then herself, she let out a moan of contentment.

As she washed, she thought of all the things she had to do tomorrow. She had a one o clock meeting, a late lunch date with Hitachi. And finally, she was supposed to visit Souta.

As she soaked away the stress of the day and prepared for a new one, she heard the door to her bedroom bang open.

With a chuckle, she climbed out and pulled on the blue and white bath dress.

"Mama."

"I'm coming sweetie."

"Mama!"

"I'm coming." Kagome pulled open the bathroom door and smiled into her son's face.

"Katsuro, it's past your bedtime." she admonished.

Katsuro Tai Higurashi looked up into his mother's face and grinned impishly.

"Mama!" he reached up with his little arms and when Kagome picked him up, snuggled into her.

Breathing him in, Kagome realized her little one was growing up, he smelled like powder, the red crayola soap he liked, and his own special scent of outside.

"I sleepy, Mama."

"I put you in your bed."

"No!" he giggled. "Sleep with you."

"But Mama wants to sleep in her bed."

"Then me sleep too!" Katsuro slithered away from Kagome and scrambled up into the bed.

Kagome laughed to herself and pulled on a pair of underwear and a four times larger men's t-shirt.

Snuggling down in the bed behind Katsuro, she arranged a pillow on the edge, so he wouldn't roll out and then curling around his back, surrendered to her busy day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome tied the strings to the tiny red and white tennis shoes. Katsuro kicked his feet in rhythm as he watched his mama finished getting dressed.

"Where we going, Mama?" he asked as she buttoned up the pale blue half sweater. She smiled at him.

"We're going to lunch." she said as she glanced down at the pale blue and white halter style sundress.

"You're pretty, Mama!" Katsuro announced from his seat on the middle of her bed.

"Why thank you, dear. You're pretty too." Katsuro giggled.

"No, Mama. I'm a boy."

"You don't think boys can be pretty?" Kagome asked playfully

"Boys not pretty. Boys are cute."

Slipping her feet into the white platform sandals, Kagome picked Katsuro up off the bed and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"Well, you'll always be pretty to me."

Sango glanced around as she sat down in the booth. Checking her watch, she realized that she was early. Waving the waitress away, she settled in to wait.

Watching the window, Sango noticed a small boy and a dark haired young woman walking across the road. The boy was chattering and gesturing widely, and Sango realized that he was talking about the restaurant. The woman reached down and picked him up, and Sango noticed that it was Kagome. But who was the little boy?

"Are we going here, Mama?" Katsuro asked as he looked up at the restaurant.

"Yes sweetie, we are."

"Really?" he asked excitably.

"Yes, Mama's meeting a friend for lunch."

"From work?"

Kagome smiled into his face. "Yes."

"Ok!" he scrunched up his face, trying to be serious. Kagome laughed as she recognized the look from her father.

"Katsuro, you don't need to be mean."

"But, Poppa says be mean."

"Poppa means no fear. Not be mean. You get more with niceness."

Katsuro looked up at her.

"Imma be just like Poppa."

Kagome sat him down to tie his shoe, and looked into his face.

"I want you to be you. Just my Katsuro."

"Me?"

"Yes. You. You're my baby." Kagome rained smacking kisses across his face

"Mama!" he whined, in the way all young boys do.

"Ok, ok." Kagome smiled as she held out her hand.

Sango sent a quick text off to Sesshoumaru, asking if he knew if Kagome had any siblings.

Sesshoumaru said she was supposed to have a brother, about four years younger. He was studying to be a surgeon.

Sango frowned and asked if he knew if she had any nieces or nephews. This boy was too young to be her brother.

Sesshoumaru sent a quick and rude reply.

Finally, Kagome entered the restaurant and smiling at the hostess said she was meeting someone.

The hostess mentioned something that Kagome nodded to and then followed her to the table.

Sango could barely contain her curiosity as she watched Kagome settle the boy into a high chair. He kicked his legs about for a moment and when the waitress brought him some crayons and a coloring sheet he furiously attacked it.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. It's a horrible habit of mine." Kagome smiled at Sango as she unfolded her napkin.

Sango waved her apology away.

"It's not that big of a deal."

Kagome smiled and turned to the boy.

"Katsuro, do you want Spaghetti, Macaroni and Cheese or what I'm having?"

He looked up and Sango realized with a start that his eyes were blue, almost the exact same shade as Kagome's, only they seemed to be just a bit darker, almost navy in comparison to Kagome's starlight blues. Glancing between them, with a frown, she shook her head as she reached the last possible conclusion. Then Katsuro opened his mouth and removed all doubt.

"What are you having, Mama?"

Sesshoumaru tapped his fingers as he watched Rin twirl the bright blue metallic baton. She had made the majorette team and was determined to be captain by the beginning of the next year. He had to admit she was talented, but then she was talented in many things.

The laptop beeped, and Kagome's non smiling face stared back out of the screen. Glancing at Rin once again he focused his full attention on the screen.

Name: Higurashi, Kagome Miliya

DOB: 12/25/85

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Weight: 134 lbs

Height: 5'3

Distinguishing Features: Eyes, handed through her maternal grandparents genes, and a birthmark in the shape of a star located on the bottom of the right foot.

Known Associates:

Higurashi, Souta Yukito

Relationship: Brother

Higurashi, Kenishii

Relationship: Father

Higurashi-Washington, Allison

Relationship: Mother (deceased 1/30/07)

Dossier:

The oldest of two children born to rumored crime boss Kenishii Higurashi. As a child displayed remarkable Intelligence Quota and obtained High School diploma at the age of twelve. Graduated with honors. Entered college with a 4.0 on a 4.0 scale. Obtained master's degree in Literature at the age of 16. Returned to college for doctorate in Criminology and graduated with honors and a proficency in Russian, German, English, and French. Briefly disappeared from public eye. Rumored to have been training for military. Returned to public eye for mother's funeral, and was believed to be expecting at the time. Stayed in public eye, but no known offspring reported. Observers state she is exceptionally intelligent, street smart, and cunning, hidden beneath a bright and innocent persona. Believed to have Father's temper, and is ruthless if angered. Known to have excellent marksman skills and a black belt in Jujitsu, along with a seventh degree black belt in Karate. Extremely protective of younger brother, and owns several lucrative business ventures including:

Socks for Tots

The Starshine Hotel

The Supernova restaurant

Has a low profile lifestyle except for brief moments of rebellion. Memorable moments include Miss May in _Playboy, _Miss December in _Hustler's, _and The cover of _XXL _magazines.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened momentarily as he read the last item of the dossier. He _knew _she had been familiar. He remembered seeing her face in the bathroom he had shared with Inuyasha during their college years. Inuyasha and Kagome were the same age, but he was about four or five years older. Inuyasha, like all young men, had had a on-going love affair with men's magazines which featured young women or varying degrees of beauty. That face had haunted him for months, after he'd been unable to forget the sexy little smirk she'd had, or the promise in those amazingly gorgeous eyes.

Imagine, the new Don being a former _Playboy _model.

Kagome smiled and replied to Katsuro.

"I'm having fried frog legs with a side of roasted kitties and some puppy ears thrown in for flavor." she grinned at the faces he made.

"Mama!"

"Ok, ok. I'm having a burrito and a sweet tea."

"I want Macaroni and Cheese. But can we have 'ghettis later for dinner?" he asked, eyes hopeful.

Sango gaped at them.

"Sure, Katsuro." Kagome said as she folded the menu back up. Sango had managed to close her mouth and was studying her menu.

"I'm sorry, Sango. This is extremely rude of me. This is Katsuro, my son. Katsuro, this is Ms. Hitachi."

Katsuro beamed at her and then melted her heart.

"It's nice to meet 'cha Ms. Hitachi."

Sango smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Katsuro-san."

He turned those inquisitive blue orbs on her.

"Are you eating puppies and kitties too?"

Sango snorted out a laugh before she managed to school her face into some sembalance of a calm.

"No, I'm eating wild lions and a teddy bear."

Kagome chuckled as she wiped Katsuro's hands, and then gave him a spoon for the bowl of gooey noodles in front of him.

"So, I hear that you're the go-to girl for ammunition." Kagome said casually, like they were discussing boyfriends and lunch dates.

Sango cut off a piece of the salmon she'd ordered, and chewed thoughtfully.

"Yeah,I can pretty much get you anything you need, almost legally, and for a considerable amount cheaper than black market. I hear that you're the person to call if you want a "accident" or something."

Kagome took a sip of her tea and smoothly put a straw in Katsuro's kiddy cup.

"Yeah, it's not that hard as people make it seem."

"Explain how Higurashi-sama let his daughter take over his business."

Kagome raised a brow as she swallowed a bite of her burrito.

"My brother is a gentle soul. He takes after our mother and can't handle extreme pressure. Which means he's not cut out to handle certain-" she paused as she flagged down the waitress and asked for a piece of strawberry cheesecake. "Situations. Chichi-ue raised me for this. My degrees are just covers, well, the criminology degree is actually useful. But I'm only 25. Do I look like I run a mafia? I look like a pampered daughter of a obscenely rich businessman, and that image works for me. Of course I do not make moves without analyzing it first. Even for the photos. Those were calculated, just as I found out that Chichiue wasn't feeling very well, it made it seem like I wanted the world to remember me. Baring it in a Men's magazine just made it fun." Kagome turned to Sango, and Sango saw the glint in her eye, which reminded her that this wasn't a spoiled heiress. She'd earned her legacy.

"I'm not fond of intimidation, but I'd just like to say that Katsuro and my brother are off limits. If you see them in the street and they aren't with me, do not approach them. Both of them are practically saints in the eyes of the media, and Katsuro unheard of, which means nobody else needs to know about them either."

Sango smiled cheerily as she wiped her mouth on a napkin.

"I feel the same way about my brother. I'd prefer it if this little tidbit stays between us, but he knows your brother. I've met him on several occasions. He and Kohaku attend the same university. He thinks I supply guns for a living to the military. I do, but just to a different type of military. You'll make an excellent commander."

Kagome laughed, and Sango chuckled as they paid the bill. Kagome gathered up Katsuro and handing him the box, she shook hands with Sango.

"You know where to find me."

"I sure do."

After dropping Katsuro off at his Uncle's, Kagome headed to her meeting with Kouga. Apparently he figured the cocktail hour as an actual time to do business, which was just as cliché' as she could think of, and pulled on a slinky black dress. Decking it out with four inch stilettos, and a simple pendant that drew eyes to her impressive cleavage, she decided that some perfume and a little darker makeup made it look dangerous. Running a brush through the now tousled waist-length strands, she grabbed a small black clutch, and a thin wrap, she strolled down to the bar and glancing around, spotted both Kouga and Inuyasha.

_Two birds with one stone._ she thought as she went to the powder room to check her lipstick and eyes. Deciding to play the part, she darkened her eyeliner a bit, and set it off with a shade of red labeled as bloodthirsty and matched perfectly with the tips of her nails and toes.

Returning to the lounge, she strolled over to the table where the two men where engaged in what looked like another of their usual arguments, and dropping her purse on the table, slid onto a stool.

"Hello, Gentlemen."

Kouga glanced over and his mouth fell open on a gape as he stared directly at her breasts. Inuyasha was a bit more comical, as he was taking a sip of his gin and tonic at the moment. Swallowing harshly, he turned an interesting shade of blue before Kouga regained enough of his senses to pound him on the back.

"Holy Fuck." he coughed.

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Hot Damn." Kouga concluded.

"Well, shall we get on to business. I do have a meeting to be at in an hour." Kagome signaled the waiter and asked for a Gin. When he returned, she poured the glass into a cup that announced cheerfully that it was from SONIC'S.

Kouga launched into it first.

"So tell me why we should cooperate with you and then I'll think about it."

Kagome looked thoughtful as she took a sip of her drink.

"Because I can have you dead in under three minutes?" she smiled stunningly, in a smile so wide and white, a head cheerleader would have been proud.

Kouga blinked three times in rapid succession, and then drained his bourbon.

"Well, it's motivation, but it aint enough."

Kagome crossed her legs slowly, drawing both men's eyes to the large expanse of thigh.

"Kouga, let me reiterate. I'm quite frankly the best. And unlike my father, I don't tolerate insults." A large form appeared next to her. Glancing up briefly, she smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Kageroumaru. Thank You."

The blank violet eyed man flicked his gaze over Kouga and with a curl of his upper lip, announced he'd castrate him the next time he insulted Miss Kagome, and Kagome gave him a slow smile, designed to make a man have wet dreams, and added that she'd probably tell him to cut off his balls too, just because.

Kouga swallowed and exhaled a shuddering breath as Kageroumaru faded back into the shadows. Kagome barely blinked as she raised her glass back to her lips.

"I'm in. What do you need?"

Kagome flashed him a bright smile, looking like a cheerleader.

"Nothing at the moment but your absolute cooperation. I need this to be specific before I do anything." Then she looked at Inuyasha, who raised his shoulders in a shrug.

"I'm hard-headed, not a moron. I'm in."

Kagome smirked.

"Thanks, gentlemen. I have to go, but this has been fun." She slid off the stool, as Kouga and Inuyasha rose to their feet. Allowing them to place a kiss on her cheek, she bussed theirs and with a barely noticeable signal, sauntered out of the lounge, hips swinging like a pendulum, and making every red-blooded man stare.

Kouga and Inuyasha exchanged a look, before Inuyasha placed a phone call.

In the backseat of the ordinary black family sedan, Kagome removed a bit of her makeup, and added a hint of sparkle to her lids. Picking up a brush, she arranged her hair into a updo, suitable for dinner and business meetings. Removing the pendant and replacing it with a slender herringbone chain and some large hoop earrings, she spritzed on the same perfume. Adding just a bit of gloss to her lips, she thanked Kageroumaru as she stepped out of the car.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he hung up his cell phone. He was sitting at the bar of his favorite restaurant, and one Kagome owned, the Supernova, As he mentally replayed the conversation between Inuyasha and he. Inuyasha had said that Higuarashi knew exactly what she was doing. Which surprised him as Inuyasha could barely think outside of his pants sometimes.

As he signaled the bartender for another glass of scotch, his nose caught the scent of something surprisingly sexy. Glancing at the door, he raised an eyebrow as he noticed Higurashi there. She was smiling and talking to the maitre'd, who was obviously explaining something. She patted the man's arm, and then glanced at something he held out, and producing a pen, dashed off on it. She asked a question, and the maitre'd pointed toward the bar. She smiled some more, and then she turned around, allowing Sesshoumaru a full body view of the little black dress.

Making her way over, she stopped near him, to speak to an elderly gentleman, who stood excitedly as she smiled at him. She hugged him happily, then gave him a smacking kiss on the lips. Then the man said something that made her blush lightly as she waved her arms in a "No" gesture. They both chuckled, along with his companions at the table. Kagome was gesturing with her hands as she made motions about height. The gentleman laughed loudly, drawing attention before he fished in his pocket and withdrew what looked like a piece of candy. Handing it to her, she accepted and then gave him another kiss, this one on the cheek as she smiled down at the item. He patted her on the head, and then with a kiss to her forehead, patted her on the butt and smiled. She laughed, then she spoke to the other occupants of the table, apologizing for what she saw as rudeness.

Finally she slid onto the stool next to Sesshoumaru.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama." she said politely as turned to a waiter.

"Could you go find me a table?" she asked him.

The waiter nodded and dashed off.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. She appeared to be every bit aware of the effect she had on men, and she crossed her leg, drawing his gaze to the shapely expanse of skin.

The waiter returned and sliding off the stool with some help from Sesshoumaru, she motioned for him to follow her.

Kagome sauntered out after the waiter in front of Sesshoumaru. She was amazingly attracted, something she hadn't felt since Katsuro's father had died. As the waiter opened a door, she thanked him and entered.

"What can I get for you, Miss Kagome? Sir?"

"Can I have a glass of water and a glass of lemonade. I'll let you know when I wanna order Akito." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru asked for a glass of tea.

As Akito hurried off again, Sesshoumaru observed as Kagome wrote something on a piece of paper, and then smiled softly at it as she passed it to the server.

"Hey, Shane." she smiled at the young man.

The boy smiled back at her in a moment of communication.

"Hi, Miss Kagome. How is he?"

"He's fine. Just growing. Tell your mother I said thank you so much for that sweater. It's so adorable!"

Shane nodded.

"Are you having your usual, Miss Kagome?"

"Yeah, can I get some extra? It'll be a treat for us tomorrow." Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru found himself feeling kind of jealous about the unnamed 'he' that everyone kept asking about. He immediately dismissed this notion as foolish. After all, he had a daughter and he was sure that women were insanely jealous of her. But then he'd felt jealousy rise when the old bastard had taken his liberties with her person.

Kagome smiled at him as she shook out her hair.

"So, Sesshoumaru-sama, what 'cha having?"

Glancing back down at the menu in his hands, he read off the title of a more interesting dish he'd noticed.

"Uranus N' Balls?"

Kagome laughed, but managed to regain her composure quickly.

"No, it's Spaghetti. See, my uh-" she paused as she seemed to think. "my son picks out names sometimes. He thinks he's helping me, but I just add cosmic names to them. The pasta is shaped like Uranus though."

Sesshoumaru blinked.

"Did you just say your son?"

Kagome nodded, as she took down the order for his Grilled Shrimp Pasta Salad and her Grilled Steak Taco Salad.

"I wasn't aware of this."

Kagome gave a shrug.

"I don't tell the media all of my business."

"I do not either. But it is useful information. Imagine if something occurs, concerning this issue. None of the families are aware of you having a son, therefore we would not be so inclined to help."

"Sango knows. She met Kasturo today."

Sesshoumaru thought about the texts he had recieved from Hitachi.

"Hn."

"Since you asked so nicely, Katsuro is three, going on four. His birthday is in June. He likes puppies, and is desperately trying to convince his Grandpa and Uncle to convince me to get him one. He is quite intelligent and can read. His favorite book is Run,Spot, Run. He likes Spot. Favorite colors are blue, my eye color so to speak, red, and green. He adores Wolverine, and says he's gonna be the next one. He likes Macaroni and Cheese, but his favorite dinner is meatloaf and mashed potatoes, and he likes to play with race cars and boats. He goes to Karate and Piano lessons three times a week. His father is dead, having been killed not long before he was born. He favors me in appearance, but his eyes are just a little bit darker. He's sort of tall for his age, which means he'll take after his father's family in height. He is going to be another Papa in the making and says he's gonna protect me. So watch out, Mr. Takaherashi. My son and I don't take well to threats." Kagome said smoothly as she cut up bits and pieces of her salad.

Sesshoumaru watched her hands, noticing that she held her fork and knife, loosely, always ready to make a split second decision. He also noticed the thin silver bands around her thumbs, and the others on the middle finger of her hands. She was mad. He didn't have any doubts of that. But she had yet to reach for the small handbag or call for one of her bodyguards.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-_sama_." she sneered, adding the sarcastic honorific after his name." I'm also aware that you have a daughter. Rin, isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru once again found himself shocked, though he would never show it.

Kagome smirked.

"Why, yes. I do know about her. She's a sophomore at Livingston Preparatory Academy and she recently made the majorette team. She's delicate in both frame and height, and she has brown hair, and brown eyes. Her favorite subject is History and she loves flowers."

Sesshoumaru calmly took a bite of his salad and swallowed.

"I am aware that I have a daughter. In fact, most of the families know. Rin was adopted. She isn't my biological daughter. Someone abandoned her on my doorstep when she was four. She was mute for about a year afterwards, but she knows I am her father, in name as well as spirit, though we do not share blood."

Kagome 'hmm'ed in a voice of non commitment.

"I don't think I'll have to threaten you like Kouga,so I'll just ask." she paused as the waiter came back in with a box.

"Thanks Shane. Tell your mother I said hello. I'll try to come by next week."

Shane smiled back, and Sesshoumaru noticed something that he missed in first meeting the waiter.

"You are familiar with him."

Kagome paused in taking a sip of her lemonade.

"I've known Shane for ages. He's Katsuro's uncle."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

"He's shorter than the rest of the males of his family."

"Shane takes after his mother in height. She's pretty tall herself, but the majority of her sons are taller than her."

"Majority."

"Shane's the youngest. Everyone else is taller than her. He works here because he wants to have extra money. I offered him an allowance, but he wanted to make it himself. Said his brother always said hard work was good for the soul."

Sesshoumaru kept silent at that as he took a last sip of his tea.

"I'm meeting with Hitachi, Oniishi, and Wantanabe tommorrow. It'd be in your best interest to meet Wantanabe. Be at the manor by 2."

Kagome smirked as she rose, and Sesshoumaru realized that she wasn't just a pretty piece of eye candy.

"I'll be there. Mind if I bring along a visitor?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow again.

"This Sesshoumaru does not care."

Kagome grinned.

"Well then, I'll see you along with my visitor at two."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru?" she called from the door.

He glanced up and fully turned when she didn't say anything.

"I just thought you'd like to know that I may jump your bones one night. You could use it and so could I." she switched out.


End file.
